No need to say goodbye
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: On ne pense jamais lorsque l'on dit au revoir à quelqu'un que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on le voit. Jet et Droy n'y pensaient pas non plus sept ans plus tôt lors de son départ. Déni, colère, abattement... Il y a-t-il seulement des mots pour décrire ceux par quoi sont passés les membres de la Team Shadow Gear suite à la disparition de Levy ? Label SPPS
1. Faster, stronger

**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce ne sera pas un simple OS mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à le qualifier de fiction. Je dirais bien three-shot mais qui sait si à la fin du troisième l'idée de continuer ne me viendra pas. Il parlera essentiellement des membres de la Team Shadow Gear suite aux sept ans d'absences. Ce premier chapitre n'est donc que le prologue. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait des étincelles mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire ^_^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous les jours, vos proches vous laissent. Vos parents vont travailler, vos enfants à l'école, vos meilleurs amis partent en vacances. Vous êtes tellement surs que vous les verrez plus tard, dans quelques heures à peine, quelques jours tout au plus. Et quand ils ne reviennent pas, une part de vous s'accroche désespérément. Vous avez beau savoir de source sûre qu'ils _ne reviendront plus jamais_, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous attendre à les apercevoir au coin de la rue en vous faisant de grands signes tout en vous souriant. Et d'avoir mal lorsque les rues restent vides, tout simplement vides.

Tous les jours, des gens vous disent au revoir et ne revienne jamais. Tous les jours un simple « à plus tard » devient un adieu. Il est si difficile de croire que l'on ne les reverra jamais, qu'ils sont partis pour de bon. Si difficile d'admettre que malgré soi, la vie continue. Et la poussière s'accumule sur un livre, encore ouvert pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa page. On le connaît le deuil. On la déjà ressentie la tristesse. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal chaque foutue fois.

* * *

Il avait nié. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas eux, pas comme ça. Le Conseil se trompait. On leur mentait. Ils allaient revenir, leur raconteur une histoire abracadabrante sur ce qu'ils avaient bien pu fabriquer sur cette satanée île.

Il avait nié. Pas elle. Il ne connaissait pas de monde possible où elle ne serait plus là pour égayer ses journées de ses sourires. Un tel monde n'existait pas.

Il avait hurlé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils étaient une équipe. Elle n'était pas sensée les laisser derrière. Elle n'était pas sensée partir sans eux, quel que soit le voyage. Il lui en avait voulu. Terriblement. A elle et à la terre entière. A lui-même. A Droy. Au Maître. A la Guilde. A tout ce qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux et tout ce qui l'avait jamais l'aimer. A quoi ça sert d'aimer quelqu'un si ça fait si mal quand ils partent ?

Il avait hurlé. Et courut contre le vent. La course qui avait toujours été un plaisir pour lui était désormais une lutte, une recherche de la souffrance. Il sent ses muscles crier grâce, ses poumons le brûlent. Il entend le sang qui pulse dans ses veines, la preuve qu'il est vivant et qu'elle ne l'est plus. Il court contre le vent, contre la course même du temps.

Il avait baissé la tête. Il n'y avait plus de haine en lui, toute sa rage n'avait été qu'une mince tentative de remplir le grand vide laissé par _son_ absence. Et il ne restait plus rien. Plus que de vagues souvenirs et sa présence s'effaçant jours après jours. Il allait parfois faire le ménage dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Garder les choses comme elles étaient. _« Arrête ça, on se croirait dans un putain de musée !_ » lui avait hurlé Droy avant de fondre en larmes. Il avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre.

Il avait baissé la tête. Il ne restait rien d'autre que le néant, un trou béant dans son cœur. Il avait envie de rester planter là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des os. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas capable de ressentir l'absence, le manque. Sa peau était irritée par les larmes qu'il n'essayait plus de retenir. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Et il ne lui restait rien.

Il avait continué de marcher. Combien de jours, combien de mois ? Il ne comptait plus. Sa mort était un fait. La date officielle avait été gravée dans sa pierre tombale au cimetière de Magnolia. Il regardait les choses tomber en morceau autour de lui. Le changement de locaux de la guilde. L'humiliation venant s'ajouter au deuil.

Il avait continué de marcher. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il avait renoncé à son ancienne coupe de cheveux. Du changement, du changement. Elle n'était plus là pour le remarquer. Il enchaînait les missions, dans un premier temps seul puis peu à peu avec Droy. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se visualiser l'un et l'autre comme un duo. Il leur manquait la frêle silhouette entre eux deux. Il leur manquait leurs cœurs dans leurs poitrines. Mais ils devaient continuer d'avancer. La Terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner avec l'éradication de l'île Tenrou. Puisqu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre dans ce monde impossible où elle n'existait plus, à vieillir sans elle, à s'accrocher à ce qu'il leur restait de vies.

La douleur était moins vive, mais les sourires jamais aussi insouciants. Ils avançaient à regret. Jet avait lutté pendant des mois et des mois pour pleinement accepter la disparition de Levy. Et pourtant, même maintenant alors qu'il semblait être enfin parvenu à faire son deuil, une voix râleuse se faisait entendre au fond de lui, comme si elle n'était pas partie pour de bon, comme si elle allait revenir et qu'il allait devoir lui raconter chaque chose qu'il avait faite. Rattraper le temps perdu. Mais Levy n'était pas dans un voyage dont elle reviendrait de sitôt.

La douleur était moins vive, mais toujours présente. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là au fond de lui. Mais cela ne le rendait plus triste. Cela faisait partie de ce que Levy lui avait laissé et il savait que la souffrance que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on perdait un proche était proportionnelle à l'amour qu'on lui avait porté. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer. Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore malgré tout, bien qu'il s'efforce à en parler au passé.

* * *

Plus vite, plus fort. Jet court sans s'arrêter. Il court contre le vent, juste un vieux compte à régler. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Ses muscles crient grâce. Ses poumons le brûlent. Il a un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Plus vite, plus fort. Il ne pense plus à rien il se contente de courir. Il n'a pas le choix au fond. Il doit avancer s'il ne veut pas sombrer une nouvelle fois.

Il regarde Droy avec un mélange d'empathie et de dégoût par moment. Il sait que c'est la là façon de son nakama de passer au travers de tout cela. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne sait pas lui-même comment il est parvenu à mettre un pied devant l'autre après avoir pleinement réalisé qu'elle était partie pour de bon. Il ne sait même pas comme il est parvenu à aller au-delà de son déni, de sa colère et de son abattement. Il ne sait pas ce qui a pu lui donner la force maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour le faire. Il sait juste qu'il doit être là pour ceux qui lui sont resté. Pour Droy et pour le reste de la Guilde. Ils ont tous plus besoins des autres que jamais.

Plus vite, plus fort. Il court pour devenir le mage qu'il aurait dû être lors de l'examen de rang S. Il court pour devenir aussi fort qu'il aurait dû devenir pour la sauver.


	2. Do ya hear me now ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Hiro Mashima. Oui sais, cette fiction est sensée être quasiment-exclusivement sur le Shadow Gear mais dans quasiment-exclusivement il y a "quasiment", je peux donc dériver légèrement ^^' Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre à l'origine, voulant enchaîner avec Droy mais j'ai relu plusieurs chapitres dont le 268 sur la couverture duquel il était mentionné qu'il avait cherché à joindre la Team Tenrô avec sa télépathie. Ça m'a... inspiré même si encore une fois je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit fameux ^^' La suite est presque prête mais avec le week-end de Pâques je ne pourrais pas la poster de sitôt, soyez patients donc o/ Pour information, le chapitre précédent se rapporte à l'état d'esprit de Jet quatre ans après la disparition de Levy et celui-ci se passe un an plus tard. Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

* * *

~ Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? ~

Le bateau est doucement soulevé par les vagues qui le poussent à la dérive les unes après les autres. Malgré le nombre conséquent de personne à bord d'une si petite embarcation, personne ne dit mot et un silence de mort règne.

~ Répondez-moi si vous êtes là. ~

Devant eux l'océan à perte de vue. Derrière le continent n'est plus qu'une ligne vague et floue. Il n'y a plus d'île. Il ne reste que l'écume et les vagues. Comme si la Terre Sainte de Fairy Tail n'avait jamais existée.

~ Maître Makarov ? Gildarts ? ~

Seul le cri des mouettes et le son des vagues venant d'échouer contre la coque perturbe la douloureuse quiétude de l'endroit.

~ Erza ? Mirajane ? Cana ? ~

Où qu'elle aille Fairy Tail avait toujours été une guilde bruyante. Personne n'était familier du silence parmi eux, même les grands lecteurs aspirant au calme et à la paix comme Levy et Lucy ne pouvaient retenir un petit sourire en rentrant dans un hall de Guilde en pleine effervescence.

~ Elfman ? Lisanna ? Evergreen ? Bixlow ? Fried ? ~

Les noms résonnent dans sa tête. Ses compagnons s'efforcent de rester impassibles mais ils lui lancent fréquemment un regard soucieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tous pensent la même chose. _Pitié, répondez_. _Ne soyez pas morts. Ne soyez pas morts. Vous ne pouvez pas être morts_.

~ Levy ? Gajeel ? Wendy ? Natsu ? Gray ? Lucy ? ~

Quel que soit le nom qu'il appelle de toutes ses forces, puissant dans ses reserves de magie pour émettre au plus loin il ne ressent rien. Ses seuls nakamas dans cette zone sont dans la barque avec lui. Lentement il les dévisage, conscient qu'à peine aura-t-il ouvert la bouche, il brisera encore une fois l'un de leurs espoirs.

~ Juvia ? Happy ? Carla ? Lily ? Luxus ? ~

Jet se tient prostré sur le banc, braquant son regard vide vers le fond de la barque. Il n'ose pas espéré. Il n'ose plus. Droy lui guette l'horizon comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'arbre caractéristique de l'île Tenrou sorte soudain des flots. Max lui aussi regarde autour d'eux, mais seulement pour ne pas à avoir à croiser ses yeux lorsqu'il leur annoncera les nouvelles. Alzack et Bisca ont une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, un mélange de crainte et de désespoir.

« - Il n'y a personne. »

Il n'essaie plus d'appeler. Ils avaient refusé de croire. Le Conseil leur avait rapporté les évènements, comment l'un de leurs navires avait assisté à toute la scène, au grand retour d'Acnologia. Sitôt que les évènements avaient semblé être confirmé des mages d'autres guildes étaient venus en soutien. Beaucoup avaient eu l'occasion de croiser certains des membres de Fairy Tail qui étaient sur l'île au moment de la catastrophe. Ils avaient essayé au mieux de leurs capacités de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient refusé de croire eux aussi. Les mages qu'ils avaient rencontrés ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Ils avaient étudié plusieurs centaines de cas de figure dans lesquels leurs amis auraient éventuellement pu échapper au rugissement d'Acnologia. Aucun n'avait trouvé de suite. Cela faisait trois semaines que les dix-huit mages et les trois Exceed avaient été portés disparus. Le Conseil ne pensait pas qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir.

Sa déclaration fit frémir Droy qui se laissa retomber sur l'un des bancs. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose regarder les autres. De peur d'y voir leur propre désespoir. Plus pour lui-même que pour les autres il répète :

« - Il n'y a personne. »

Et sa voix se brise.

* * *

Warren se réveille en sursaut. Son cœur bat à toute allure et il a du mal à respirer. Il a cru… entendre… un appel. Il déglutit. Essaye de reprendre son souffle et regarde autour de lui. Il est dans son appartement. Il est quatre heures trente du matin. Il vient probablement de faire un mauvais rêve. Personne ne l'appelle. Ses épaules s'affaissent.

Il passe une main sur son visage et y essuie quelques gouttes de sueurs. Il hésite entre tenter de se rendormir au risque de reprendre son rêve là où il s'était arrêté et aller prendre une douche sous laquelle il essaiera pendant un petit moment de se laisser à la délicieuse sensation d'oubli. Lentement il se laisse retomber dans les draps mais garde les yeux ouverts. Dans sa tête, les visages de ses compagnons disparus passent en boucle comme un diaporama. Il ne pense pas, il ne ressent rien. Il se souvient juste de leurs visages. De leurs sourires. Et du sourire qu'il avait alors. Il était si facile à l'époque d'être heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard Warren se réveille de nouveau, cette fois-ci le soleil s'est levé. Il prend rapidement une douche et enfile ses vêtements, se concentrant sur chacun de ses simples mouvements quotidiens comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il s'accroche à cette routine. Il sait que si il lâche prise un instant il ne parviendra plus à se raccrocher.

En sortant il croise sa voisine de palier. Celle-ci rentre tout juste d'une longue soirée à en juger par ces vêtements et l'état de sa coiffure. Elle sourit, à personne en particulier. Elle sourit parce qu'elle est belle. Elle sourit parce qu'elle est heureuse. Elle sourit parce qu'elle aurait tort de ne pas le faire. Intérieurement Warren se demande si les gens autour de lui ont toujours été aussi heureux ou bien si c'est juste son propre manque de bonheur qui l'amène à crever de jalousie devant celui des autres.

Il arrive à la guilde rapidement. C'est son trajet quotidien. Sa routine quotidienne à moins qu'il ne soit en mission. Il arrivera alors au comptoir et demandera la même chose qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout se passera comme à son habitude. A ceci près que la jolie mage aux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux bleus ne lui servira pas sa commande. Que lorsqu'il se dirigera vers le tableau des missions pour en choisir une, un homme basané à la carrure impressionnante et une cicatrice sur le visage ne fustigera pas Nab sur son manque de virilité à ne jamais prendre de mission. Qu'une fois qu'il aura choisi une requête et qu'il traversera le hall pour la seconde fois de la journée, il ne risquera pas sa vie et ne devra pas esquiver chaises et tables volantes durant l'une des querelles d'un certain mage de glace et d'un Dragon Slayer de Feu. Warren s'accroche, avec l'énergie du désespoir à ce qu'il lui reste. A ce qu'il lui permet de tenir.

A une table, Droy est le parfait exemple de celui qui a rendu les armes. De celui qui n'a pas su contenir sa peine. Warren ne le blâme pas. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Mais il ne peut pas non plus essayer de le faire aller mieux. Il n'y a rien qui puisse lui permettre de faire cela. Chacun d'entre eux fait face à ce deuil terrible du mieux qu'il peut. Ils avaient essayé de l'affronter ensemble. Mais ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Certains hommes ne peuvent tout simplement pas laisser couler leurs hommes, même face à ceux étant les plus susceptibles de les comprendre. Même si leurs liens avaient été renforcés par la disparition des dix-huit mages, obligés de faire face désormais seuls et démunis, chacun devait traiter individuellement avec son propre désespoir.

La boulimie de Droy ne pouvait que lui rappeler le désespoir avec lequel Cana se jetait sur ses tonneaux de bière. A ceci près que la Mage aux Cartes avaient toujours su où était la limite et l'avait toujours respectée. Droy n'avait aucun contrôle. Et aucun moyen de le reprendre.

Sans la présence de Levy entre eux deux, lui et Jet avaient manqué de s'entre-déchirer, chacun cherchant à aider l'autre à surmonter son chagrin. Jet ne supportait pas de voir son compagnon réduit à l'état de loque. Droy ne comprenait pas l'obstination de son meilleur ami à garder les affaires de Levy dans le même était qu'elle les avait laissé. _Elle ne reviendra pas !_ Ses mots, faits pour blesser autant lui-même que son compagnon, combien de fois les avaient-ils hurlé. Le désespoir vibrant dans sa voix. Une lueur dans les yeux suppliant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui vienne le détromper. Qu'on lui affirme le contraire. Qu'on lui redonne espoir.

Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Cela faisait cinq ans. Fairy Tail n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Plus de la moitié de ses membres était partis. Criblée de dette, la Guilde avait emprunté de l'argent à Twilight Ogre, nouvellement arrivée en ville. Ils étaient encore en centre-ville mais de ce qu'il avait entendu d'une conversation entre Macao et Wakaba cela ne durerait pas.

Warren assit au bar finit le petit déjeuner que Kinana lui a servi. Il va vers le Tableau des Missions qui de jours en jours semble devenir de plus en plus misérable et en saisit une au hasard sans vraiment regarder. Il étouffe. Il doit partir, respirer. Il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer ici, au beau milieu du hall de la guilde. Nab fait toujours le piquet devant le panneau, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Warren sort enfin du bâtiment et se dirige vers la gare. Sans hésiter il paie son billet de train pour Hargeon, le lieu où a lieu sa mission. Il compte les minutes et regarde autour de lui. Il y a une jolie fille à quelques sièges de lui, absorbée par sa lecture. En temps normal il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la reluquer sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne gênant mais il détourne les yeux. Cette petite taille… Cette minceur… Cet air sérieux… Mais aussi ces cheveux blonds… Ce regard doux… Il croit souvent les croiser, au hasard d'une ruelle, à Magnolia ou ailleurs. Il retrouve la démarche de Luxus, le rire de Mirajane. Son cœur se met à battre à tel point qu'il lui fait mal. Il voudrait y croire. Il voudrait tellement y croire. Et puis il s'avère que la ressemblance n'est pas tellement frappante, que ces personnes n'ont rien à voir avec ses amis. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il est devenu tabou à la guilde de parler des évènements de l'île Tenrou. Certains ont perdus tout espoir et vont fleurir à intervalles réguliers les tombes dressées à leurs noms un an après leur disparition. D'autres comme lui croient encore. Une part de lui se dit qu'il est lâche de refuser d'admettre la vérité et de se raconter des mensonges pour s'aider à dormir la nuit. Mais il ne peut concevoir le fait qu'ils aient réellement disparus de la surface de la carte pour de bon.

Son train arrive enfin à destination. Avant de se rendre à la maison du client qui a sollicité les services de la guilde, Warren fait un crochet par le port comme à son habitude lorsqu'il passe à Hargeon. Il sait que c'est inutile, une petite voix au fond de lui ne cesse de lui asséner cette dure vérité. Mais il croit. Il croit en eux. Un espoir fou dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Sans doute ce qui l'empêche de faire son deuil comme Jet ou d'autres l'ont fait.

~ Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? C'est moi Warren. Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît. ~

Il se tient sur le quai, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Cela fait cinq ans. Cinq ans que tous les jours ou qu'il soit il lance cet appel à ses compagnons disparus. Sa portée s'est grandement améliorée ses dernières années et d'Hargeon il est à peu près sûr de pouvoir émettre brièvement jusqu'à l'ancienne localisation de Tenroujima. Personne à la guilde n'est au courant pour ces appels incessants qu'il émet dans l'espoir d'une réponse d'un de ses nakamas. Il appelle encore une fois chacun d'entre eux et ses pensées se chargent d'amour. Ils lui manquent tous tellement. Sa gorge se serre. Il attend. Il écoute. Il entend le silence du vent. Il n'y a rien.

Alors il rebrousse chemin et quitte le port pour se diriger vers la maison de son client. Il sait déjà qu'il réessaiera demain. Il sait que les chances que la situation ait changé sont nulles. Mais il le fera tout de même. Parce qu'il espère. De toutes ses forces.


	3. Pictures of you

**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. J'avais dis three-shot ? Ahem bon ben euh OO Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus ? Je sais, je suis en train de transformer ma fiction sur le Shadow Gear en recueil de réactions aux sept ans d'absences, ce n'est absolument pas ce qui était prévu. Après Warren, voici Reedus. Honnêtement ce n'est pas fameux mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le Droy alors que celui là s'est écoulé tout seul de mes pensées à mon clavier. Droy est le prochain, j'en ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié et je pense le penser demain soir. Après lui... les disparus et l'île Tenrou reviennent enfin et nous écouterons un peu ce que Levy a à nous dire. Bon ça c'est mon programme, mais vous avez vu comme je respecte mes prévisions donc... ._. Encore deux chapitres de prévu après celui là donc. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/ _(ne vous sentez pas obliger de le reviewer, comme je l'ai dit le Droy arrive demain et si comme moi vous ne jurez que par l'économie... huhu *fuit*)_

* * *

« - Natsu-nii va gagner ! »

« - Tu plaisantes Roméo ? Natsu a choisi Happy comme partenaire cette année, je parie sur Gray, avec Loki il est imbattable ! »

« - Oh et puis, ne sous-estimez pas Cana, cette année pourrait bien être la bonne ! »

« - Et puis notre Levy ne va pas se rendre sans combattre avec Gajeel comme partenaire ! »

« - Moi je mise sur Elfman ! »

Les éclats de voix lui étaient parvenus de devant le panneau des missions. Celui-ci était alors comme à son habitude recouvert de requêtes en tout genre mais autour de son cadre en bois plusieurs portraits avaient été accrochés. S'efforçant de se couper du bruit extérieur Reedus avait résisté à l'envie pressante de mordiller le bout de son pinceau à cause de sa frustration. Il avait récapitulé intérieurement : Natsu avec Happy, Fried avec Bixlow, Cana avec Lucy, Levy avec Gajeel, Juvia avec Lisanna, Gray avec Loki, Elfman avec Evergreen… Bon sang il lui manquait un binôme. Il avait froncé les sourcils, incapable de mettre le doigt sur la personne qui lui échappait. Il avait balayé du regard les personnes présentes dans le hall de la guilde dans l'espoir de se souvenir qui. Naturellement Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts et le Maître n'étaient pas là.

« - Oï Reedus ! Ça avance ce dernier portrait ? J'aimerais pouvoir parier sur le dernier binôme. »

L'avait interpellé Max. Un peu gêné le peintre lui avait répondu :

« - Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui Wendy est la partenaire. »

« - Quoi ? Mais c'est facile pourtant, c'est… c'est… c'est… »

Le visage de Max s'était fixé dans une expression d'intense concentration, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de la couleur de son premier bavoir. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, comme prêt à prononcer une nouvelle fois un « c'est… » sans parvenir à mettre un nom ou un visage sur cette personne. Intrigués par leur échange les autres avaient eux aussi essayé de se souvenir du dernier concurrent mais même en reprenant la liste de tous les membres de la Guilde ils n'étaient pas parvenus à le trouver. Seule l'absence de Panther Lily et Charuru n'était pas expliquée. Doutant fortement que l'un des Exceeds ait été sélectionné pour l'examen de rang S sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en souvenir ils avaient lâché l'affaire. Non pas qu'oublier un candidat soit en soit quelque chose de normal.

Quelques jours plus tard les nouvelles leurs étaient parvenues. Des expéditions de recherche s'étaient montés, des mages de toutes les guildes de Fiore étaient venus leur apporter leur soutien comme ils le pouvaient. Il y avait la peur mais en même temps l'espoir.

L'espoir.

Comme cette sensation laissait au peintre un goût amer dans la bouche aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas avancer en regardant en arrière. Il fallait continuer. Macao l'avait compris et avait accepté de devenir Maitre de Fairy Tail l'année suivante. Les mages avaient repris des missions. Mais l'on n'avait pas décroché les peintures du panneau d'affichage des missions, comme une douloureuse piqure de rappel toujours présente. Quand bien même les visages souriants de leurs camarades n'auraient pas été devant eux à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient une mission ils n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Parce que la guilde était pleine de _vide_.

Quand est-ce que l'on réalise pour de bon qu'ils ne reviendront pas ? Quand est-ce que l'on comprend que c'est fini, que plus jamais on n'entendra leurs rires ?

Le poids de la réalisation avait frappé les membres un à un. Peu à peu le hall de la guilde était devenu de plus en plus désert. Fairy Tail vivait au-dessus de ses moyens à cause de son déficit de membres et se retrouva très vite incapable de payer les charges et accablée de dettes. Tous avaient fait de leurs mieux. Il fallait tenir bon. Parce qu'ils avaient tous encore l'espoir inavoué de voir leur nakamas franchir la porte de la guilde un jour sans crier gare pour s'asseoir au comptoir comme si rien ne s'étaient passé.

Ils comptaient ce qui leur restait d'_eux_. Sauver Fairy Hills des griffes de Twilight Ogre mais perdre le bâtiment officiel de la guilde pour aller s'installer en périphérie dans une ancienne ferme à peine rénovée. Raffermir leur complicité et leur dévotion mais voir jours après jours toujours plus de membres quitter la guilde. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils tombaient. Lente, lente chute, comme une douce agonie que l'on fait durer dans l'espoir d'un ultime remède.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à lui ? Reedus le peintre, toujours au milieu d'eux à capturer leurs joies et leurs douleurs de son pinceau mais ne participant que rarement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à part ces visages qui le réveillaient la nuit ? Warren lui avait dit qu'il entendait leurs voix dans ses rêves. Jet gardait religieusement la chambre de Levy en état. Max ne parlait presque plus. Macao et Wakaba s'asseyaient ensemble quelques fois devant Kinana et buvaient une bière sans dire un mot, les yeux fermés, mais il ne faisait nul doute de la personne à qui ils pensaient.

La plupart des meubles de l'ancien bâtiment avaient été déménagés jusqu'aux nouveaux locaux de la guilde. Les portraits n'avaient pas été raccrochés.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir des peintures pour se rappeler à chaque instant qu'il leur manquait quelque chose qu'ils ne retrouveraient sans doute jamais, quelque chose dont ils allaient devoir apprendre à se passer.

Reedus avait continué de les peindre. D'abord comme dans ses souvenirs et puis, lorsqu'ils avaient fêté le sinistre cinquième anniversaire de la disparition de leurs camarades sur l'île Tenrou il avait regardé autour de lui. La transformation était la plus choquante chez Droy. Celui-ci n'avait eu cesse de manger depuis ce jour et le poids de son alimentation se faisait sentir. Macao et Wakaba avaient leurs premiers cheveux blancs bien qu'ils s'en défendent ardemment. Kinana avait perdu les rondeurs enfantines de son visage et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Tous avaient vieillis, tous avaient changé. Même lui, il avait retrouvé son apparence filiforme de ces premières années à Fairy Tail.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était posé la question. C'était un artiste, un portraitiste de talent. Bien sûr qu'il s'était demandé ce fameux « et si… ».

Il avait dessiné Cana. Une Cana avec cinq ans de plus, toujours aussi pochtronne, le nez rougit par quelques coups en trop. Toujours aussi ridiculement peu vêtue, le visage un peu plus marqué par le temps, l'air encore un peu plus mature. Toujours aussi belle.

Il avait dessiné Gajeel. Un Gajeel plus âgé, sur une scène où enfin ces talents musicaux étaient appréciés. Quelques piercings de plus, l'air d'un adulte qui en a déjà vu trop mais qui continue sa route malgré tout dans les yeux.

Il avait dessiné Levy. Toujours aussi petite et mince, ses lunettes de lecture à grande vitesse posée sur le nez, son sourire toujours égal à lui-même. Il avait esquissé l'ombre du Dragon Slayer d'acier au-dessus d'elle, non sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il avait dessiné Wendy. Une Wendy plus grande, plus féminine, plus adulte. Les changements étaient plus évidents sur une enfant comme elle que sur un grand père comme Makarov. Il avait dessiné celui-ci avec pour seul changement dix bonnes rides de plus à force de s'angoisser pour sa joyeuse bande de gamins.

Il avait dessiné Loki et Lucy. Si le premier restait le même, sa maîtresse elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'ils avaient connus mais une femme sure d'elle et toujours aussi souriante.

Il avait dessiné Natsu. Toujours souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, respirant la joie de vivre à trois kilomètre. Un Happy bleu voletant autour de lui, malade de jalousie en voyant une Charuru à côté de Panther Lily. Les Exceeds semblaient eux aussi un peu plus âgés. Il avait également dessiné Happy comme il l'aurait imaginé dans sa forme la plus développé, essayant de rivaliser avec l'Exceed noir pour les beaux yeux de sa belle s'en moquant comme de son premier sachet de thé.

Il avait dessiné Juvia et Gray. Amoureux. C'était une lecture possible de ce à quoi ils auraient pu ressembler cinq ans plus tard, mais Reedus avait confiance dans la persistance de la mage d'eau. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait fini par faire fondre la glace. Gray tenait entre ses bras une Juvia sur le point de s'évanouir sous le coup du bonheur. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Si heureux.

Il avait dessiné la fratrie Strauss. Toujours aussi unis, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Leurs cheveux blancs et leurs yeux bleu céruléen, leurs grands sourires au milieu du visage. Une famille au sein de la famille de qu'était Fairy Tail.

Il avait dessiné une nouvelle fois Elfman, en compagnie d'Evergreen. Il s'était pris au jeu et avait peint un petit garçon et une petite fille, imaginant l'expression de Mirajane si elle avait vu cette peinture.

Il avait dessiné les autres membres de l'unité Rajin et ajouté Laxus. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ces cinq dernières années et même si dans son cas précis on pouvait encore avoir l'espoir de le voir revenir un jour, il était également porté disparu. Laxus était un adulte d'une trentaine d'année sur cette peinture, considérant avec un ennui feint les pitreries de son équipe, toujours gonflée d'adoration à son égard.

Il avait dessiné Erza. Ces cinq années lui avait légèrement endurci son visage mais son regard restait toujours aussi tendre. La Titania de Fairy Tail avait gagné en maturité, si cela était possible mais lorgnait toujours avec désir son fameux gâteau à la framboise.

Il avait dessiné Gildarts. Celui-ci avait quelques cheveux blancs, de-ci de-là, comme une vieille photo d'une légende qui peut a peu subit les dommages du temps. Toujours aussi distrait, se passant nerveusement la main derrière la nuque après avoir détruit un mur entier de la guilde.

Il ne montrait pas ses dessins aux autres membres. Chacun gérait son deuil comme il le pouvait, en serrant les dents. Evoquer l'un des disparus était presque devenu tabou et pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient été plus présents. Le vide était oppressant. Chaque rue de Magnolia, chaque fête traditionnelle de Fairy Tail, chaque mission leurs rappelaient leurs nakamas.

Il pensait à ce qu'ils auraient été. Ce qu'ils auraient été eux. Ce qu'ils auraient été tous ensembles. Et si… Et si… Mais la Wendy adulte restait sagement sur le papier. Mais les flammes que le Natsu plus âgé crachait n'étaient qu'un peu de peinture sur une toile. Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Et il devait continuer sans eux.


	4. Unbearable

**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Et le voilà enfin, le Droy que je retarde depuis deux chapitre ^^' Eh bien... J'ai eu du mal. J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour tout le monde, écrit sur tout et n'importe qui pour revenir à ma page blanche, écrire pour effacer... Je crois que j'ai fais du mal à Droy dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai effleuré des facettes possibles de sa douleur sans creuser suffisamment à mon goût et suit restée très superficielle. Bon, on me dit dans l'oreillette que ça la fout mal de dénigrer un texte avant de le faire lire Je devrais éventuellement envisage de mettre mes notes d'auteurs à la fin... Le chapitre avec le retour de Levy arrive, il sera normalement plus long que les précédents et sera peut être suivi d'une sorte d'épilogue cette fois-ci bel et bien centré sur le Shadow Gear et le Shadow Gear uniquement. Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

* * *

« - Levy ne reviendra pas Jet ! Elle est morte ! »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Mais pas à ça. Non pas à ça. Pas à ce silence. Plus violent que si un ouragan avait été invoqué au beau milieu de la pièce. Tellement assourdissant. A quoi il s'attendait, c'est vrai après tout ? A ce qu'on démente l'inéluctable vérité ? A ce que Jet le frappe, lui hurle dessus ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir lentement avec une douce horreur la douleur se peindre sur les traits de son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que chacun dans la guilde cesse de parler suite à son accès de colère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que plus personne n'ose parler.

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi qu'il reste de l'espoir, dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte, dites-moi qu'ils reviendront_. Mais non, personne ne lui affirme le contraire. Ils n'ont pas plus la force d'espérer que lui. Alors ils se taisent. Parce que qu'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire, qu'importe ce à quoi ils continuent de s'accrocher c'est trop petit, trop faible pour qu'il ne puisse s'y rattacher avec eux. Droy a besoin qu'on lui affirme que tout ira bien. Mais personne n'est enclin à lui mentir. Parce que tout _n'ira pas bien_. Parce que tout va mal. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas risquer de voir ce qui leur permet de croire encore balayé aux quatre vents.

Silence.

C'est une claque. C'est un rugissement. C'est un aveu.

Cette exclamation, – presque une supplique – c'est la plainte déchirante de celui qui n'arrive plus. Qui ne peux plus. Qui ne sait plus.

Les souvenirs ne lui suffisent plus, ils le rongent. _Son_ visage ne l'apaise plus, il le brise. Ces lieux qui leurs était familier, qui sont imprégnés de leur présence à tous. Il n'arrive plus à regarder derrière lui.

La présence de ses camarades restant ne l'apaise plus. Chacun s'est replié sur soi, un peu à contrecœur mais sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Chacun doit faire son deuil, chacun doit accepter un peu à sa manière. Que cela soit en se laissant pleinement aller à la tristesse comme un suicidé plonge dans l'eau ligoté à une encre ou bien en continuant d'espérer, fragile comme une bulle de savon qui vole, vole vers les cieux mais qui finira impitoyablement par éclater. Il n'arrive plus à regarder autour de lui.

Jour après jour les chances s'amenuisent. Peu à peu la résignation s'ancre en chacun et l'on détourne le regard du triste destin de la guilde qui fut la plus puissante de Fiore. Les autres guildes peu à peu cessent de les aider à essayer de retrouver les disparus de l'île. Et dans l'inconscient les disparus deviennent une perte tragique. _Morts_. Il n'arrive plus à regarder devant lui.

Il n'y a plus rien, tout fout le camp. Son monde est un champ de ruine miné ou il n'ose plus marcher, il n'ose plus avancer. Il lui avait dit pourtant, oui il lui avait bien dit de ne pas les laisser derrière. Cela avait été dur pour lui de la voir partir avec Gajeel mais au fond il savait bien que c'était pour le mieux. Que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment au fond. Et puis, il pensait la revoir d'ici peu. Il était si heureux pour elle lorsqu'elle avait été sélectionnée pour ce maudit examen. Parfois il se surprenait à penser que tout aurait été pour le mieux si le Maître n'avait pas vu en elle le potentiel d'une mage de rang S. Mais il se reprenait aussi tôt, pris d'un accès de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela même si, dans ces sombres moments, il avait conscience qu'il les aurait tous sacrifiés pour la revoir.

Il n'y a plus rien. Le vide. L'absence. La douleur. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Il ne savait plus où il allait ni même si il avait vraiment envie d'y aller sans elle. Il voulait ne penser à rien, se laisser aller à l'oubli.

Mais l'oubli n'était pas chose facile à trouver. Comme Max et Jet il avait essayé de noyer sa souffrance en enchaînant mission sur mission puis comme Macao en buvant bière sur bière. Il avait cherché son addiction, son propre délicieux suicide inavoué. Comme Wakaba tire une bouffée de fumée, savourant les minutes qui lui restent à vivre qui s'égrènent, Droy trouve ce qu'il cherche dans la nourriture. Comment ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Peut-être qu'en essayant de retenir ses larmes un jour il a fait une première crise de boulimie, incapable de s'arrêter d'engloutir tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

Il ne pense pas à Levy lorsqu'il pose sa main sur une cuisse de poulet. Il ne se souvient pas de comment la Team Shadow Gear avait été fondé ce qu'il lui semblait être un siècle auparavant lorsqu'il plante ses dents dans une miche de pain. Il ne pense pas aux missions faites ensembles lorsqu'il dévore voracement un plat de ramen. Il n'y a plus ni peine ni regret. Juste lui. A peine lui.

Bien sûr l'oubli se paie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se répète qu'il n'aurait pu rester le même suite à la perte de Levy mais il est le premier à ressentir du dégout et de la honte pour son changement de corpulence. Jamais il ne se serait laissé aller comme celui si elle avait encore été là. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il contemplait avec une fascination morbide ses bourrelets devant la glace le matin. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui en parle. A dire vrai, il supportait de moins en moins que l'on lui parle, tout simplement.

« - Levy ne reviendra pas Jet ! Elle est morte ! »

Combien de fois a-t-il craché cette phrase ? Combien de fois a-t-il attendu avec désespoir que son partenaire face quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui réponse, lui mette une droite. Il aurait tout prit à cet instant. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait encaisser était justement ce qu'il recevait : le silence. Il portait trop de vide sur son dos, trop d'absence dans son cœur pour supporter d'entendre ce silence.

Insupportable.

Et pourtant. Pourtant il était là, immobile tout comme Jet.

Insupportable.

Il avait supporté bien des choses insupportables depuis quelques temps. Il avait vécu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas crues possibles dans un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir exister. Un monde sans Levy.

Il avait revu une amie d'enfance il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Une fille bien, il croit bien se souvenir que Jet lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui mais qu'elle l'avait repoussé en riant. C'était une bonne amie de Levy également. Elle n'était pas membre de Fairy Tail, n'ayant jamais réussi à pratiquer la moindre magie mais était en revanche très doué de ses mains et tenait une petite bijouterie à Magnolia avec son cousin. Elle l'avait invité à prendre un café et après une hésitation il n'avait pas vu d'objection. Il avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu qu'elle le prenait en pitié, lui le pauvre bougre qui essayait de se remettre de la perte de sa meilleure amie et tant d'autres choses à la fois en mangeant comme un combattant sumo. Il avait difficilement supporté le rendez-vous mais avait néanmoins retenu une de ces phrases :

« - Il faudra que tu te remettes sur les rails. Quand tu seras prêt. »

Parce qu'elle l'a bien vu, Droy est complètement sorti du circuit, empalé dans le décor et bien décidé à y rester agoniser jusqu'à la fin. Il n'était plus sur les rails. Les rails eux-mêmes avaient été brutalement arrachés. Il comprend qu'elle ait voulu voir s'il allait _bien_. Mais Droy ne va pas _bien_. Sa vie n'est faite que de degré de douleur maintenant. Et Droy ne sera sans doute plus jamais prêt. Il ne se remettra sans doute jamais sur les rails.

Parce que Levy ne reviendra pas. Parce qu'elle est morte.


	5. Turning the page

**Note de l'auteur **: Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic, ou plutôt l'avant dernier OS du recueil. Je le recentre un peu sur le Shadow Gear après m'être laissée allée à déambuler vers d'autres personnages comme Warren et Reedus. J'ai été tentée d'y transformer vraiment en recueil "Sept ans d'absences", et il est possible que j'y revienne plus tard. En attendant, j'en fini avec mon idée d'origine. Voici donc Levy. Ce texte est relativement court, mais on l'entendra une nouvelle fois dans le dernier chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture o/

* * *

Elle se souvenait de la veille de son départ pour le port d'Hargeon pour prendre le bateau pour l'île Tenrou, après avoir dit au revoir à un Gajeel bougon comme à son habitude, balayant en souriant son impérieuse demande de se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Elle avait pris un bain pour détendre ses muscles suite à cette dernière journée d'entraînement en compagnie du Dragon Slayer d'acier puis l'avait mentalement envoyé au diable en prenant avec délice le livre posé sur sa table de chevet.

Ou plutôt l'un des livres sur sa table de chevet. Levy était une lectrice assoiffée, quel que soit le livre, quel qu'en soit la langue elle le dévorait avec la même avidité et la même lueur dans ses yeux. C'était une histoire d'amour, d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde. L'histoire d'un type renfermé et hostile, cachant ses souffrances et ses faiblesses sous une moue désagréable. L'histoire d'une fille qui en tombe amoureuse.

Elle avait lu tard dans la nuit. Il ne lui restait que deux chapitres lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux pour constater mortifiée qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à dormir avant de ne rejoindre Gajeel et les autres candidats à l'examen de rang S à Hargeon. Elle blêmit et éteignit la lumière, se promettant de lire la fin sur le bateau.

Au petit matin elle s'était réveillé en retard et avait fait son sac à la fin, oubliant le livre. Tant pis, pensa-t-elle. Elle le lirait à son retour, l'examen n'était pas sensé durer bien plus d'une semaine. Et elle n'allait pas laisser cet oubli lui ruiner le moral.

Elle s'était souvenue du livre alors qu'ils se tenaient tous tétanisés devant le Dragon Noir, Acnologia. Pendant un bref instant elle avait ressenti une pointe de regret, de tristesse, d'amertume. _Je ne saurais jamais la fin_. Et puis elle avait regardé autour d'elle. Et leur histoire ? Elle s'arrêtait là elle aussi ? Les dix-neuf mages de Fairy Tail mourraient sur cette île, annihilés par un adversaire surpuissant ? C'était ça la fin ? Non. Non. _Ce n'est pas ça la fin_. Elle serra les dents avec détermination. Ils ne mourraient pas ici. Il restait des pages à tourner, des chapitres à dévorer, des rebondissements et des péripéties. _Ce n'était pas la fin_.

Il y avait eu un vent de panique. Acnologia allait attaquer. Il y avait eu l'ordre d'Erza. Ils devaient organiser une défense, c'était leur seule chance. Freed à côté d'elle baissa la tête, contemplant le sol avec rage.

« - Il ne reste pas assez de temps pour dessiner des runes ! »

_Ce n'était pas la fin_. Bon d'accord ils devaient se bouger mais c'est avec confiance en soi qu'elle déclara, regardant Freed droit dans les yeux :

« - On peut le faire sans sceaux ou symboles fixes ! »

Et tous se donnèrent la main. Le pouvoir magique vibrait dans leur cercle, de toutes leurs forces à l'unisson.

Puis, tout disparut.

Un vague de panique la submergea lorsqu'elle reprit conscience. Elle était enterrée vivante. Ou plutôt, recouverte de terre. Le résultat était le même : elle avait du mal à respirer et ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle poussa un hurlement étouffé lorsque l'on la tira à l'air libre. Elle fut frappée par la lumière aveuglante du soleil et pourtant oh combien réconfortante. Elle était trop jeune pour être six pieds sous terre. Et puis elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant l'île. Ils avaient survécut à l'attaque ? Où était Acnologia ? Avait-elle perdu conscience ?

Elle cligna des yeux en regardant ceux qui l'avaient tirée de la motte de terre qui l'avait engloutie. _Ce n'est pas…_ Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir avant que ces deux personnes ne lui saute au cou. Elle allait se débattre, les repousser afin de pouvoir les étudier plus longuement lorsqu'elle entendit leur voix.

« - LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Ce cri de guerre, combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu ? Cette plainte, cette supplication, toujours flanquée des deux regards les plus attendrissants qu'Earthland ait portés lorsque leurs possesseurs essayaient d'obtenir quelque chose. Ce prénom. Le sien.

« - J…Jett ? Droy ?! »

Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ? Et c'était quoi ces fringues ? C'étaient des rides sous les yeux de Jett ? On ne peut pas prendre cent kilos en une malheureuse semaine, non ? Alors comment ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais ils étaient si heureux de la voir. Ils en pleuraient même. Alors elle ne les repoussa pas. Elle les serra contre elle. Elle poserait les questions plus tard.

Choc. Elle regardait ses anciens camarades, tous changés. Alzack, Bisca, Roméo, Macao, Laki, Kinana, Max, Wakaba, Warren, Reedus et tant d'autres. Et Droy. Et Jett. Tous rassemblés dans un hall de guilde qui ne lui est pas familier. Elle sourit d'un air incertain. Elle écoute les conversations.

Choc. Elle a l'impression d'être en train d'essayer de digérer des boulons, comme si le dernier repas de Gajeel avait été magiquement transféré dans son propre estomac. Elle se sent lourde, lestée par un poids qu'elle peine à supporter. Elle n'arrive pas à avancer, fixée au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a devant ? Que lui réserve la prochaine page ? Elle déglutit. Ce rebondissement dans le scénario… Elle a l'impression que son livre préféré vient de se changer en navet pour midinettes de seconde zone. Elle a cette même déception que lorsqu'un de ses auteurs favoris publie un torchon. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de continuer, de donner une chance à la suite du roman ?

Une main sur son épaule. Puis une autre, sur son autre épaule. Elle se retourne et elle les voit. Ils sont comme avant et pourtant différents. Ils sont Jett et Droy. Avec sept ans de plus. Toujours à ses côtés. Depuis toujours. Et elle leur sourit. Et elle fait un pas en avant du hall de la Guilde. Parce que si elle veut savoir la fin de son roman, il va bien falloir continuer à en tourner les pages.


End file.
